


Violate My Covenant

by TimetravelingArchaeologist



Series: Such Shaping Fantasies, That Apprehend [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, JB is past mentions only, Post Season 8, Ruining the white cloak, i'm still mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimetravelingArchaeologist/pseuds/TimetravelingArchaeologist
Summary: She kisses Bronn, seeking more of her own wants, more of herself, for herself.
Relationships: Bronn/Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Such Shaping Fantasies, That Apprehend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789864
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Violate My Covenant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catherineflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherineflowers/gifts).



> All errors are my own. I live on the edge with no beta readers used.
> 
> Most of this was written immediately after the show ended. It's taken me a year to actually get it together and post it.  
> I will never forgive season 8 for what it was, but out of the ashes...

\-----

“I think we can all agree ships take precedence over brothels.”  
  


“I think that’s a very presumptuous statement.”  
  


“I don’t see how a brothel is going to aid in reconstruction. Ships at least provide us with a means to bring imported foods and goods into the city.”  
  


Bronn turns to look Brienne in the eye, both of them ignoring Tyrion’s yarn.  
  


"You can’t expect people to work to rebuild a city if they don’t have anything pleasurable to do in the city. Folks need something to look forward to. And the master of coin reminds you that the crown gets paid with taxes on all businesses in the city.”  
  


“I’d hardly say they’ll have nothing to look forward to.”  
  


“Oh? You volunteering instead?"

\-----

She shouldn't be lying awake thinking about it.  
  


She had always lived a celibate life before.  
  


_'That was before you knew better,'_ the darkest part of her whispered.  
  


It was a vow she'd break already. Jaime had been right, it was too much to ask.

\-----

She knocks on Bronn's door in the wee hours of the morning. And when he opens it she isn't ashamed anymore.

She is relieved to find him alone when he steps aside and gestures her in. The moment the door closes, before her tired companion can open his mouth fully to speak, she asks him,

"What if I was offering?"

Bronn takes a moment to catch up.

"Didn't know you could actually do that."

"Oh, shut up."

Brienne isn't dressed in armour and she carries no sword. She isn’t even wearing a jerkin over her shirt. She had to come from her tower like this, simple clothing, not enough of it for her usual standard, dressed more for sleep than seeking company.

"I don't want a brothel, but I do want-" 

The words stick in her throat.

Patiently Bronn waits. She didn't know that he was capable of patience.

"It doesn't hurt anyone, and I-" She wants.

"Oh, aye." And then he closes the gap and pulls her down to his lips.

They are surprisingly soft. _He_ is surprisingly soft.

Brienne doesn’t have a need for soft, nor does she want it.

She wants his bruising hands on her hips, his body underneath hers to use as she needs. It’s the one thing that she thinks she can count on him for. To be rough and ready and unjudging later. She does still have to meet his eyes in small council meetings.

He lets her shove him backwards towards his bed. His shirt was already unlaced when she entered and his hits the floor only moments before hers does. Next are her boots, and then his trousers, hers, and smallclothes follow after.

He’s on his back, legs off the edge of the bed and his head is nowhere near the bolster pillows.

“You could slow down, ain’t going anywhere.”

But Brienne doesn’t want to slow down. She wants him hot and hard and inside of her, surrounding her, pushing out all of the empty space and making and pushing on new bruises until she can feel it as deeply as she knew was possible. Her nipples are hard peaks, puffy, and begging for attention as much as her cunt is.

Brienne is quick to climb into his lap and find his mouth again. “Shut up.” She nips his bottom lip enough to make him grunt and pins him down to the bed with one hand pressed into his chest. It is strangely smoother than she had thought.

With her other hand, she reaches for his cock. For a moment she thinks that he might tell her to slow down again, but he doesn’t. He moves back to scoot a little higher onto the bed and then reaches to the back of her thighs and moves his hands low on her arse, nudging her forwards to line up. Her cunt is warm and slick from thoughts and the head of his cock finds just the right place easily. She sinks down on him, past the half-second burn of having had no one inside her for some time, and never a cock as wide as his, until he’s completely filling her. She doesn’t hesitate to move. Knees on either side of him she grunts and bounces hard enough to make him grunt too, making him brace for it.

She rides him until she wants to fall forward, hands on his chest to hold him down, his hands on her hips to encourage her, teeth grit at the force of it. The strike of his cock at the back of her cunt is better than the grind of her clit between them, that only leaves her building a weak orgasm, too slow and lazy. But with harder thrusts and the way his cock pushes hard onto some unnamed place in her cunt, it pulls a liquid feeling out of her until each new roll of her hips has an easy slickness that is more reminiscent of hours of fucking rather than minutes.

He lasts far longer than in her limited experience she thought usual. Instead of squirting his seed into her after only a few thrusts and needing to finish her with his fingers or mouth, she comes first. It takes hold of her in slow quaking waves. He doesn’t finish soon after that either.

Bronn’s hands find hers and he pulls her to fold her down to meet his lips and then works his way down her neck and collar bone until he meets her nipples. His mouth is gentle and nipping in turns. All the while, his cock doesn’t stop thrusting into her. Legs splayed wide, thighs trembling, his spread thighs hold hers open and he picks up speed, his hands suddenly gripping her arse until that too is spread.

She is surprised when he flips her over and slides back into her with a squelch. She comes again, harder and with more burn in the soles of her feet, soaked in sweat and her own juices pouring down from her cunt to the crack of her arse. She feels obscene. When he pulls out and paints her belly in spurts of his seed, she feels more whole than she has in months.

“Fuck me,” Bronn breaths out and collapses onto his back next to her, sweaty and needing to catch his breath.

“Mmm, maybe if you stay out of the brothels,” she says with a huff.

Bronn snorts and pulls her to him. “Sure you don’t want to join me? Lots more fun fucking with three than two.” He’s pushing his luck, but she lets him for the moment, allows too, the kiss he presses into her damp hair.

“Shut up.” She doesn’t tell him no.

No one is rude enough to still call her Kingslayer’s whore to her face anymore, but it is something that she keenly feels when she lays in the bed in the White Sword Tower when she wears the white cloak he once did, his sword still at her side. Lions and gold and ruby insets to overly luxe items and surfaces in her quarters than ever should exist outside of perhaps Casterly Rock. She is always filled with Jaime, surrounded by him, has near become him.

She kisses Bronn and wraps her arms around him, seeking more of her own wants, more of herself, for herself.

Bronn’s seed is sticky and drying, but it smears over her in his embrace. She thinks it a more fitting cloak of white. She’d rather be his whore than Jaime Lannister’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Brienne deserved better than absorbing Jaime quietly and being made to be pleased by such a sad ending where she surrounds herself in everything left of him, taking his place and surrendering herself. Celibate as commander of the Kingsguard for the rest of her days. She is more than the perfect innocent people keep forcing on her. Fuck that.  
> Brienne is human and flawed and had desires and deserves a life long after Jaime. He doesn't get to be all there is for her.  
> So here we are, making the best of the shit we were given.
> 
> I intend to add more to this eventually, but for the moment, it stands alone.


End file.
